There is a need for increasing resolution in a camera. The simplest method of increasing resolution is merely to increase the size of the light-sensitive portion (such as a CCD pixel array) of a camera. The obvious problem with this method is that the most expensive portion of a camera is the light-sensitive portion. Other methods include artificially shifting an image by half the dimension of one pixel in the light-sensitive pixel array from one frame to the next and compiling the image data gathered from the subsequent images. A problem that exists with such a method is the need to accurately, predictably, and repeatably shift the image by half the dimension of a pixel from one frame to the next. A complicated, expensive image moving mechanism is required, and inaccuracies caused by external bumping, vibrating, and/or shaking (such as induced by a human person holding the camera) cannot be prevented or accounted for.